He Had It All, Lucas Scott
by moonman
Summary: He had it all, Lucas Scott, the big house the fancy car, the fantastic wife, and the perfect little girl. He had it all, until that day.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is part two of three... you NEED TO READ "She Had It All, Brooke Davis-Scott" before you read this to get it... **

**hope yall like it!! R&R!!**

**xoxo**

**-manda**

He had it all, Lucas Scott, the big house the fancy car, the fantastic wife, and the perfect little girl. He had it all, until that day.

He sat on the bathroom floor just staring forward. The house was quiet, Lizzie he thought, was long asleep by now and Victoria was gone the night that it happened…

He tried to be okay, he wanted to, but his eyes brimmed with tears, his chest pounded while his hands trembled just thinking of that memory when he last held his wife in this same bathroom, in this same spot on this same day.

It had been three years since Brooke died, three years; that was 1095 days alone, 1095 nights… alone. Three Christmases without his wife, three of Lizzie's birthdays without her mom, three wedding anniversaries without the person to celebrate it with. It had been three years and Lucas was still struggling to get through each day.

That Morning:

"_Have you ever thought about who would miss you if you were gone?" Brooke asked, trying to hold back her tears._

_Lucas rolled over facing her in their big bed, "Brooke…" he said cautiously._

_Brooke sniffled and shrugged._

"_Are you okay?"_

_She nodded, "Yeah, I was thinking… Victoria has me so high strung it seems like…" she said chewing on her bottom lip._

"_You know I'm here for you,"_

_Brooke again nodded and after placing a quick peck on Lucas' cheek, rolled over, her back to her husband as she silently cried herself to sleep._

Lucas wished he would have picked up on things like that, that Brooke said. It killed him now to think about it, to think about how she practically told him not even two weeks before it happened.

"Daddy," A young voice asked.

Lucas looked up and smiled slightly at the sight of his now six year old daughter. "Hey Pretty Girl," he said staring intently at the spitting image of her mother.

"Are we gonna go see mommy today?" she asked hopeful.

Lucas nodded, "Let me grab my coat,"

Lizzie smiled sweetly, her dimples showing breaking Lucas's heart all over again.

Lucas put the car in park and looked at his daughter through the rear view mirror.

Lizzie also looked at her dad through the very same mirror and she smiled at him.

"You ready?" he asked.

Lizzie nodded and unbuckled herself.

Lucas opened the door to his SUV as Lizzie climbed out. The six year old didn't miss a beat and she immediately grabbed her dad's hand, not because they were crossing a street or anything like that, but she knew he needed her right now, he always wanted her close to him when they went and saw her mom.

The two walked delicately through the cemetery, Lizzie's eyes wide as she took in which tomb stones possessed new flowers and she frowned slightly when she realized that a new place had been designated and filled not too long ago because there was fresh dirt piled up.

This place most six year olds would be scared of, not Lizzie, she'd been coming here since she was three, her dad needed to come her. Lizzie knew her dad missed her mom and so Lizzie was more than willing to go with him to visit her as often as he wanted.

Lucas sat back on his haunches as they reached Brooke's burial spot.

Lucas inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, when he exhaled he felt his breath shaky and warm tears fall down his cheeks. "Hey Pretty Girl," he whispered delicately running his fingers over Brooke's name on her tombstone. "I miss you," he said feeling like he just took a load off his shoulders just to tell her that he missed her.

"Daddy, can I go get her a flower?" Lizzie asked looking over to a small area that had purple flowers randomly growing.

Lucas looked at his daughter and nodded, "Yeah," he said and Lizzie took off.

"_Luke…" his mother asked knocking on his bedroom door._

_Lucas refused to respond._

_Karen opened the door and gingerly stepped in, her black heels clicking as she made her way to the spot against the wall her son was currently claiming._

_Lucas looked up at his mom, his eyes full of tears._

"_Oh, Luke," she whispered and wrapped him in her arms._

_Lucas broke down and sobbed hard into Karen's embrace. "Mom, how could she do that?" he asked._

_Karen shook her head rubbing her son's back soothingly._

"_She was her MOTHER!" Lucas yelled more than frustrated._

"_Luke, Brooke - -"_

"_Not Brooke, Victoria!!" Lucas corrected._

_Karen looked at Lucas confused._

"_She told Brooke that Brooke had made her want to kill herself since Brooke was two!" Lucas explained hardly controlling his anger. "Who says stuff like that?!" he yelled. "Who the HELL tells their daughter that, mom?!!" the young father raged. _

_Karen was speechless and she simply shook her head._

"_Brooke would have never done that to Lizzie," Lucas said sniffling hard._

"_You're right,"_

"_She took her from us, mom! Brooke may have been the one to actually take the pills, but, Victoria did this," Lucas flat out cried._

"I'm so sorry, Brooke," Lucas whispered, his voice cracking as he felt his body begin to shake as he started crying. "I'm so sorry, Pretty Girl… I told you I would save you… and I didn't,"

Lizzie looked over at her dad and frowned, he always cried when they went to go see her mom. She didn't remember her mom much… she knew what people told her, and she knew through videos and pictures, but she was young when her mom died… "Daddy," she whispered walking back over to her mom's grave.

Lucas looked over at his daughter.

"Is this one good?" she asked holding up a purple flower.

"It's perfect,"

"Would she like it?" Lizzie asked tilting her head.

"Your mom would love it,"

Lizzie smiled, "Good," she said sitting in her dad's lap. "Daddy," she repeated.

"Yeah,"

"What do you mean you told mommy you would save her?" Lizzie said confused, "I know mommy can't hear me where she is…"

Lucas looked down at his little girl, his heart breaking. "Why do you say that?"

"Because, heaven means dead, and when flowers die, they can't be pretty anymore… so when mommy's die, I don't suppose they can hear anymore…"

Lucas and Lizzie always went to the café after visiting Brooke at the cemetery, Luke almost felt bad for having to take his daughter to such a sad place when she was still so young, and Lizzie loved the café, so this is how he kind of made it up to her.

"Luke, she wouldn't want you like this," Haley told her best friend who was sitting at a stool in the café.

Lucas shook his head. "Haley, you don't know what she would want," he said rather cold.

"Okay, you wanna know what I do know? I do know that I am her daughter's godmother, and I do know that I don't want you like this, Nate, Jake, Peyton, your mom… Lizzie, nobody, Luke."

Lucas clenched his jaw. "Lizzie's my daughter," he said defensively. Lucas held onto that child like his life depended on it, and in reality, it probably did. If anything ever happened to Lizzie, Lucas knew he wouldn't make it.

Haley placed her hands over Lucas' "I know Luke,"

Lucas pulled his hands away from hers.

"It's been two years, Luke," Haley said sympathetically.

Lucas looked up, trying to prevent his tears from falling, "Three," he whispered.

Haley just looked at her friend who was simply falling apart.

"Three years today… in… two hours twenty one minutes," he said after glancing at the clock.

"Oh Luke," Haley said coming around from behind the counter. She wrapped her arms around her friend tightly.

"I miss her so much, Haley," Lucas cried.

Haley let her own tears fall, "Me too," she whimpered, "Me too,"

Lizzie looked at the two adults from the couch across the café. She furrowed her brow trying to figure out what all the tears were about. Her attention immediately went to the door when the bells jingled when it opened. "Aunt Peyton!" she cheered running to her aunt.

Peyton too had tears in her eyes, but tried to play it off when she picked the six year old up. "Hey," she tried to smile.

Lizzie groaned clearly frustrated.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"Why are everybody crying?!" she asked very dramatic.

"Liz…" Peyton said shaking her head, "You remember the day we stayed in the hospital all night?" she asked trying to jog the young girl's memory.

_Lucas walked into his and Brooke's bedroom and again repeated, "Brooke?" he still got no answer and he opened the bathroom door and he swore his heart stopped beating when he saw his wife half laying on the bathroom floor. "Brooke!" he said panicked and placed her in his lap. He glanced around the room and saw his pill bottle sitting out, "God, Brooke, what did you do?"_

"_She said I've made her want to kill herself since I was two…" Brooke said beginning to lose her feelings of everything around her._

_Lucas' heart broke for her, he knew Victoria was a bitch, but he never expected her to go this far. "Brooke, you know she didn't mean it,"_

_Brooke looked up into her husbands blue eyes. "You know she did," she said then slowly closed her eyes._

"_Brooke?!" Lucas asked panicked feeling her body get heavier._

_Within the hour Lucas, Lizzie, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Karen and Jake were all at the hospital. Lizzie sat in Peyton's lap playing with the bracelet the blonde had on._

"_Aunt Peyton, I'm so bored!" the three year old exclaimed after sitting still for over four hours in the very tense waiting room._

"_Um… what do you want to do…?"_

"_Elevator?" Lizzie asked hopeful._

_Peyton paused, she hated elevators but for Lizzie she would do it. Peyton looked around the waiting room, Lucas had been called back by a doctor about fifteen minutes ago, she figured she and Lizzie would be clear for at least another ten considering Peyton assumed Lucas was simply filling out forms or giving the doctor any kind of information he needed on the brunette._

"_Yeah, okay," Peyton said and stood up. She told Jake where they were going and the two headed for an elevator._

"_What floor?" Peyton asked holding the young girl in her arms._

"_Um… 4! Because I'm gonna be four next time and mommy said four is the best number ever!"_

_Peyton smiled, God Brooke was good with this kid. She was also glad that Lizzie wasn't about to turn like twenty two or anything, she wasn't sure she could handle many more than four floors. "Okay, floor four it is,"_

"_I can push it?" Lizzie asked excited._

_Peyton laughed and leaned over so Lizzie was at the right level with the buttons._

"_Um… which one spells four?" Lizzie asked._

_Peyton pointed to the number four, "That one," _

"_Okay!" Lizzie giggled more than excited and hit the button._

_The two girls giggled as the elevator slowly started going up. Lizzie insisted they go up to level four just once more before going back to the "quiet room" as she called it. Peyton agreed and finally the ride was over. _

"_Daddy!" Lizzie said pointing to her dad as she and Peyton walked back to the waiting room._

_Peyton's heart dropped, she had a bad feeling. The way he was just standing there, the way he looked at Lizzie as the two walked towards him._

"_Can we go see mommy now?" Lizzie asked hopeful._

_Lucas took Lizzie in his arms, "Liz," he said and cleared his voice._

_Peyton walked over to Jake and listened intently to the conversation the young father was having with his daughter._

_Lizzie looked up at her dad confused._

"_Lizzie, mommy's not okay, baby," he barely got out._

_Lizzie titled her head still very confused. "How?" she asked._

"_Baby, mommy got really sick, and so we brought her here…"_

"_And her not sick anymore?" _

_Lucas shook his head, tears rolling down his face. "Baby girl, mommy…mommy went to heaven," he choked out._

_Peyton's hand covered her mouth, 'No' she thought, 'this isn't happening'_

"_Well, how far away is that?" Lizzie asked not understanding._

"_We can't go,"_

_Lizzie's face fell, "I can't go see her?" she asked shaking her head._

_Lucas contemplated taking Lizzie to go see Brooke, but… he couldn't._

"Your wife took a lethal amount of amntitripoleen and vicodin at the same time… we tried, but her heart just gave out… she couldn't handle it,"

Those words rang through Lucas' head that day, the doctor was more right than either of them knew. Brooke's heart couldn't handle it… her heart couldn't handle Victoria.

Lizzie's demeanor changed dramatically after she talked to Peyton at the café today, Lucas wasn't upset with Peyton for telling Lizzie what today was, but as soon as they got home Lizzie closed herself up in her room and Lucas heard her crying and it broke his heart. This is not how this was supposed to happen…

Lucas had a hard time getting his head around the fact that Brooke, HIS Brooke could have hit such rock bottom so horribly that she… that she actually killed herself. He hated himself for not putting an end to Victoria sooner, he hated himself for not being there when their last fight happened, he hated that when he left that morning, the morning of the day she died, he was mad at her. Lucas could blame Victoria all day for Brooke's death, but in his head, he felt guiltier than he ever thought he would be able to get over.

Brooke was dead. Lucas tried to control his breathing, he tried to close his eyes and be in a different place, he tried everything he could think of, but all that was happening was what he was trying to avoid, the walls seemed as if they were closing in on him, his chest felt like it was shrinking by the second and his heart, oh God, his heart ACHED. There was no way he was going to be okay, not without Brooke.

"Daddy…" Lizzie's voice whispered interrupting his thoughts.

Lucas looked up from the bathroom floor at his daughter standing in the doorway.

"Why did mommy leave us," she whimpered holding onto a picture of the three of them that she kept in her bedroom.

Lizzie looked too much like Brooke, Lucas had to get out of the situation they were currently in, he couldn't take feeling these feelings right now on top of being in the very room everything happened staring at the identical of his wife. He got up off the floor and went with Lizzie to his bed.

"Liz… you know your mommy loved you a lot, right?" Lucas asked.

Lizzie shrugged.

"No, Lizzie, she did," Lucas assured his daughter.

"Then how come she died daddy?" Lizzie cried.

"Baby, you know she's in heaven right now and - -"

"But heaven means she's not coming back, EVER, remember?" she sobbed so hard she began to hiccup.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, "Okay, shhh," he tried to soothe.

"No!" Lizzie cried trying to get away from her dad's grasp.

"Lizzie…" Lucas said clam, not giving up, Lizzie's done this before and she just needs someone to hold her and let her get everything out.

"It's not fair, daddy!" she whimpered. "I'm the only one without a mommy…" she said with such sad honesty Lucas felt his heart break over and over.

Lucas held Lizzie in his arms the whole night, she eventually calmed down and quickly passed out after her tears became slow and steady along with her breathing. Lucas looked down at his beautiful daughter and ran his hands through her hair. His kissed the top of her head and too closed his eyes as he exhaled heavily.

He had it all, Lucas Scott, the big house the fancy car, the fantastic wife, and the perfect little girl. He had it all, until that day.

Lucas Scott still had it all, he still had that big house, the same fancy car, and the perfect little girl. He had Lizzie and in that way… he still had Brooke.

**Alright, so I hope that one did justice to it's previous one… I'm not real sure about it… I def think the first one was better… er easier rather to write, those emotions I actually felt, therefore I found it not hard to get them onto paper. This one however I didn't go through with it and end up like Brooke so these after emotions that everyone was feeling… I don't know how those go… but I tried and I think I will work on Lizzie's one tonight and maybe have it up by tomorrow… im not sure yet…**

**Okay, so let me know what you all thought!!!**

**Luv ya!!**

**manda**


	2. Chapter 2

She Had It All, Lizzie Scott is now UP!!!


End file.
